The Dashing and Tragic Carth Onasi
by Candace McPenguin
Summary: No, it's not really in Punjabi, but I like the sound of that. It's really about poor Carth, his love for Morgana and his frienship with Saul...and a big fat war that surrounds them all.


Penguin ponderings (aka writer's notes) - This is the for the Albur/Trillian/Sir BaMalot challenge, which I _just_ found out about yesterday. Alice and I have been exchanging notes and we threw this together at the last minute. It is actually a big rewrite to one of Alice's stories, but most of it is new material that we just churned out. Of course, Alice wrote the battle scenes and the pilot schtuff. We hope you enjoy it and wish you all a Happy and Joyous Thanksgiving wherever you may be, whether you celebrate it or not.

**The Dashing and Tragic Carth Onasi**

Cadet First Class Onasi stood, looking out over the sprawling city of Coruscant, awaiting the beginning of the graduation ceremony: he would soon be commissioned into the Republic Navy as an ensign. The dashing young man struck an impressive image in his impeccable gray uniform. He was clean cut with dark brown hair, neatly trimmed. His brown eyes pierced the skyline, scanning the city-world with youthful confidence. The devastatingly handsome Cadet was known at the Naval Academy as a lady killer and pilot groupies swooned beneath his gaze. However, his heart belonged to only one.

A blonde woman approached him from behind. She was petite with a delicate chin and high cheekbones. Her burgundy dress rippled in the breeze high above Coruscant's surface. She tapped Carth on the left side and then slid to the right. When he turned and saw no one there, she giggled, an innocent laugh like the tinkle of bells.

The young officer turned, a broad smile forming on his lips. An embrace…a passionate kiss. The woman looked deep into his brown eyes, lost in the depth of his soul.

"Morgana," he said softly, stroking her golden tresses. "I feel as if there is nothing I cannot do. I have the love of the woman of my dreams and the posting I have worked so hard for. Destiny has been kind."

Morgana's face brightened and her blue eyes sparkled. "Carth? You got a pilot slot?"

He nodded with a sly grin. "We're going to Rylos. I start Undergraduate Pilot Training in two weeks."

Morgana squealed with delight. "It is what we've always dreamed of! I knew you could do it." Suddenly, Carth turned serious, the smile leaving his face. Morgana sensed something wrong. "Carth, there's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

"Morgana…." he began and then got down on his knee, producing a dazzling ring of platinum with a radiant diamond. "I want you to be my wife."

The petite woman exploded with joy. "Ensign Onasi, you sly dog! I'd never let you get away!" She seized the ring with both hands and slid it on her finger. "Missus Carth Onasi…for all eternity."

Cadet First Class Carth Onasi, Honor Graduate of the Class of 12,205 was unstoppable.

**Rylos – Fallan Training Base**

On Rylos, the training was demanding. The young officers were up at dawn, studying, flying, and doing physical training. There was rarely a down moment and the students were always thinking and planning for their next test. However, Ensign Onasi's Instructor Pilot (IP), Lieutenant Saul Karath took young Carth under his wing and guided him along. Under Saul's tutelage, Carth aced his first solo and breezed through his check ride. Soon, Saul and Carth were inseparable.

As their trainer taxied along, hovering over the tarmac, Saul started to key the mike, but quickly released it. "I should know by now, old man, that you have the whole flight under control. I've never slept through a newbie's solo before, but that was close. I didn't have to lift a finger."

Carth removed his oxygen mask to reveal a huge grin. He looked over to the man sitting to his right and winked. "Well, I have the best IP in the galaxy. I could do no less." He keyed the mike. "Rylos Ground, this is Bolo Three-Four, off at Delta, taxi to the ramp."

"Bolo Three-Four, cleared to taxi. Nice flight, Ensign."

Saul pulled off his own mask. "With pilots like you, old man, there is no need for instructors. I'm giving you an outstanding for this ride. When we get back, I'll sign off your log book and we'll grab a drink at the club."

Carth manipulated the thruster pedals and maneuvered the trainer to the hangar. Ground crewmen with handheld beacons guided them in. Saul flipped a page on his kneeboard. "Okay, ready for the shutdown checklist?"

Carth's hands flew over the controls and the powerful ion engines wound down, the loud whine coming to a halt. The canopy popped open with a hiss and Carth handed his helmet to the crew chief.

The two pilots swung themselves out of the cockpit and climbed down the ladder to the ground. Saul clapped his student on the back and pointed off to another building. "Why don't you have Morgana meet us at the club? The drinks are on me."

Carth pulled out his comm. link and turned it back on. "Hey beautiful, I got bad news…. I aced the check ride!"

Squeals of joy could be heard through the speaker.

Saul chuckled heartily before Carth continued, "We're going to celebrate at the club. Come on down…our best friend is buying."

The two pilots stowed their gear and sauntered on over to the club where the sounds of a party spinning up could be heard for blocks. Music and laughter rang from the gaily decorated building and men and women were conversing near the door.

As the two approached, several other pilots in their dashing flight suits raised a toast. "Only one 'outstanding' in the whole round of check rides and it goes to Onasi. It figures…."

Carth took a beer from an outstretched hand and returned the toast. "Someone's got to lead the way."

He pushed his way through the door into the wall of voices that lay inside. The mass of sentients was thick and the smell of alcohol, sweet, and cigarras assaulted his nostrils. Despite the crowd, Carth's eyes immediately fell upon one woman and electricity filled the air.

He pushed his way through the knot of people and she threw her arms around his neck.

"You did it!" she yelled above the din.

"I couldn't have done it without your love and support. I would be lost without you."

Saul made his way through the mass and Morgana wrapped him up in a bear hug. "What was that for?" he asked.

"That was for my husband's mentor and best friend."

Saul chuckled. "It's been my pleasure, madam. Here, let me live up to my promise." He climbed onto the counter and bellowed to gain the attention of the crowd.

"Listen up! I want to announce the successful check ride of my student, Carth Onasi, whose flawless flying will bring glory to the Republic. It's his destiny. The first round is on me!"

Cheers rose from the crowd along with chants of, "Carth…Carth…Carth!"

Saul reached down and pulled Carth up on the counter with him and they raised their arms in triumph as Morgana snapped a holopicture of them in their moment of glory. She handed the camera up to him and he looked at the image with pride. "I'll always remember this moment…always."

Again, Carth soared through the Instrument Check Ride. Through heavy overcast, their trainer descended toward the unseen ground. Saul's voice came over the intercom. "Just like I told you, anticipate your next move. Stay ahead of the craft."

Carth tuned his receivers to the beacon frequency and listened to the identifier. "Tune, identify, monitor," he said to himself. He glanced down at his attitude indicator and adjusted his descent rate. Soon, his course indicator told him it was time to turn. "Needle is coming off the wall…right to Zero-Four-Two," he said as he applied thrusters.

"Good job, old man…don't get behind. Remember the winds are high today."

A beeping noise told Carth that he was at the final approach fix and he turned slightly into the wind to compensate. "Ready to configure…gear down, flaps one notch."

Turbulence bounced the trainer around, but Carth hung on like a junkyard dog. He continued downward until the landing pad appeared through the low clouds. "Runway's made, flaps full."

The rest was cake.

On the ground, the two pilots shut down the craft and hopped out. Saul once again pointed to the club. "Time for a brew, old man?"

This time, Carth shook his head. "Morgana says she wants to talk about something. You know how that goes."

"I do indeed. Well, you keep her happy. She's more than you deserve."

Carth let out a laugh. "Don't you know it. I still count my blessings every time I see her."

Upon his triumphant return home, he began to peel off his sweaty flight suit. Morgana entered the room with a sly grin. Carth looked up, wondering what mischief she had in store for him. "Hey babe," he said. "I got an 'Outstanding' on my check ride. Saul thinks I'll be the honor grad."

"That's wonderful, Papa Onasi."

"Yah, I'm thinking about putting- Did you say, 'Papa Onasi'?" he said, blinking a couple of times in disbelief.

Morgana rubbed her belly. "That's what I said…. You're going to be a daddy."

Carth's jaw fell open, still not quite understanding the ramifications of her words. "Oh my God! This is wonderful! I can't believe it." He swooped Morgana off of the ground as she squealed. Together, they danced deep into the night.

**At Operations**

Carth's skills as a pilot continued to improve and Saul was always at his side. After breezing through the Formation Check Ride, he and Saul sat at the O-Club, downing a few drinks.

Saul sat upon his favorite stool, looking out the window at the static displays of old trainers that were mounted on the lawn. "Carth, you're going to be a father. Everything's gonna change, old man."

Onasi chuckled as he swirled a glass of beer. "It's what I've always wanted, Saul… a career serving the Republic, a family…I can't ask for a better life…a more fulfilling destiny. Saul, would you consider being a godfather?"

Saul nodded eagerly. "Anything for you, buddy. Do you know if it'll be a boy or girl?"

Carth beamed with pride and his eyes lit up like suns. "He's a boy…. We're naming him Dustil."

**Planet Moody – 14 Years Before the Present**

Lieutenant Junior Grade Carth Onasi stepped up to the ladder to enter his starfighter. His blue flightsuit fit his muscular body, showing off his athletic physique. He held his white helmet in his left hand and tossed it haphazardly onto the seat. With a broad grin, he surveyed the Republic base, noting the tower and squat hangars nearby.

_I am living my dream. I aced Undergraduate Pilot Training and now, here I am, in Starfighter Transition School._

With a look of pride, Carth admired the patch on his left shoulder, awarded to only the finest new pilots of the Republic Navy…a starfighter over crossed swords. On his other shoulder was the symbol of the Republic, Carth's other love.

The pilot then brushed back his dark brown hair and put his helmet on as he settled into the seat and strapped himself onto 30,000 pounds of ion thrust. The crew chief hooked up his oxygen system and stepped back.

With a nod, the chief said, "Lieutenant, you are good to go. Have a good flight."

Carth gave a quick salute as the canopy descended over him and locked into place. He went through his checklist and toggled on the Avionics Master Switch, bringing his radios alive.

"This is Bolo Zero-Two, radio check," he called.

"This is Bolo Zero-One, I have you Lima Charlie," answered Lieutenant Commander Saul Karat, indicating that he read Carth loud and clear. Karath, the Instructor Pilot, had flown with his student for more than a year now, getting to know his every strength… and weakness.

"I read you same," added Carth. "I have our clearance…ready to taxi."

Saul looked over at his student in the next starfighter and nodded. "Carth, old boy, settle down. You sound nervous already. This is a milk run; you'll have the perch and conduct Offensive BFM. No worries, old boy…just like we briefed," Saul said, telling Carth that they would be dogfighting with Carth set up in the position of advantage.

Lieutenant JG Onasi inhaled, letting the butterflies in his stomach depart. Together, they taxied to the takeoff pad and launched. Control took them into the Warning Area where they would conduct their training mission.

"Bolo Zero-One, Flight of two, you are cleared into Whiskey One O Nine, call when ready to depart."

Saul keyed his mike. "Thank you, Control. Our fuel state is fourteen with Joker five, Bingo four." They carried 14,000 pounds of ion fuel, enough for several passes until they would be at 'Bingo' fuel, indicating that they would need to go home.

On Saul's command, they separated into their altitude blocks to avoid any midair collisions. Carth's heart pounded as he took the perch.

"Bolo Zero-One, fights on, fights on…."

Carth searched ahead of him, looking for the silver dot that would be Saul. He rocked his starfighter back and forth to get a better view of the airspace; a silver speck appeared at his 10 o'clock, five miles ahead.

"Bolo Two, tally ho."

Carth accelerated ahead, closing the distance; they would be guns only today to emphasize basic fighter maneuvers. On Carth's HUD, a green circle appeared over Saul's craft and a green snakelike line trailed behind.

Saul pitched upward rapidly over Carth and reversed into him, using a wingover.

_Damn, lost him_, Carth thought, looking back over his shoulder. He rolled left and pulled back hard on the stick. G forces washed over his body as his G suit inflated to keep the blood in his head.

Saul flashed by again, having reversed to the right; they were in a 'Scissors', crisscrossing across the sky, jockeying for position.

Carth watched his airspeed decrease as they got slower and slower. In a flash of inspiration, he pitched upward, letting Saul get further ahead.

_Hah, I got you!_

Carth rolled inverted and brought his nose on target. "Guns…guns, kill!"

"This is Bolo One, you got me, old boy…good job. I'm giving you an 'Outstanding' for this check ride. Okay, let's go home. There's a tall, cool one at the O-Club for us. Knock it off…knock it off…. Rejoin on me, Carth."

The pair landed and made their way to the O-Club, where the two aviators lit up the room. Carth sang loudly, swinging a bottle of his favorite drink. When he was done, he leapt down from the table and swatted Saul on the back. "To my mentor and friend, Saul Karath…may you live a thousand years!"

Saul toasted and downed his glass. Wobbling, Carth grinned. "Hey, let's go back to my place. I've got a bottle of Taresian Ale waiting for a moment like this."

At the Onasi home, Morgana sat, rocking her baby, singing softly. Dustil was approaching his first birthday. The door to their home opened and in staggered Lieutenant Junior Grade Carth Onasi and Lieutenant Commander Saul Karath, holding a bottle of alcohol and shouting loudly.

"Shush," called Morgana, "You'll wake our baby."

The two flyers became silent and crept over to the soft bundle of flesh and linen, sleeping peacefully. Carth tickled Dustil's foot, making the infant wriggle. Morgana handed the baby to her husband and he took Dustil into his arms, bouncing him gently. "He's so small, I'm just in awe of him every day."

Turning to Saul, Carth held Dustil out. "C'mon Saul, you give it a try."

The older pilot shied away. "Nah, I was never good with babies."

Carth nodded and urged him again. This time, Saul took Dustil awkwardly. Morgana laughed. "We're going to find you a woman, Saul. Just be prepared." Morgana was radiant, basking in the glow of her son, her husband, and their best friend. She brushed Dustil's stringy hair with her fingertips. "Oh, look Carth, he has your dark hair."

Carth turned to look at her. "But he has your looks, thank Heavens." He stepped back to admire her blonde locks and blue eyes. "Damn, I'm lucky."

Suddenly, Dustil spat up on Saul's flight suit. He stood there, unsure of what to do. Morgana gasped. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" she cried as she took Dustil back. They got Saul cleaned up and put the baby in his crib.

As the three friends moved to the study, Saul spoke. "Carth, old boy, I pulled some strings. I got us a posting on Alderaan. I hear it's beautiful."

Morgana's eyes widened. "Oh, Saul! You are the best friend we could have."

**Starfighter Transition School - Graduation Day**

As expected, Carth graduated with honors and transitioned to the Republic's top fighter, the Aratech Starwing. For the next eight years, they moved from one idyllic post to another. Dustil grew into a strong boy, quick and athletic. He was the apple of Carth's eye.

Through dedicated work, Saul's star was on the rise and he was elevated to command a fighter squadron. Of course, everywhere he went, he brought the Onasis with him and Carth prospered under his tutelage. With their rising skill and reputation, Saul and Carth were selected to attend the highly touted Starfighter Weapons School in the Nellis System, where they tore up the space above the planet. It was here, that the best of the best learned their trade and Carth soon wore the patch of the most elite of Republic pilots.

As promised, Morgana did find Saul his mate, having introduced him to her sister. Together, they became one extended family, until one day, Mandalore crossed the border into Republic Space.

Saul came rushing up the walkway to the Onasi home and banged furiously on the door. Startled, Dustil dropped his holo game controls and looked up through the screen. "Uncle Saul? Are you okay?"

"Quickly boy, turn on the news. The Mandalorians have invaded! Get your mom and dad," he called as he let himself in.

Dustil flipped on the network and holographic images of a massive fleet of Mandalorian ships appeared. Saul put his hand over his mouth in shock. "They're bombarding the planet!"

Carth and Morgana rushed out into the living room and stared at the holo images. Morgana slowly sank into a couch and looked over to Saul and her husband. "No, this can't be," she whispered.

At that, Saul and Carth's comm links chimed. Saul answered and nodded several times. "Well, old man, this is it. We're to report for muster in two hours. This is the real deal." He stood and tussled Dustil's hair and gave Morgana a hug. "Don't worry, I'll keep him safe," he told her.

Saul let himself out and Carth went to grab his deployment bag. He took his flight jacket off of the rack and sat back down. "Dustil, come here." The boy looked up at his father and ran to his waiting arms. "Son, I am going to fight for the Republic. We've been attacked and it is necessary for me to defend us. I know you don't quite understand what I'm saying, but just know that I love you and your mother and that I will be back."

Dustil nodded obediently, but Carth saw in his eyes that his words were lost. He gave his son one last hug and stood to be with Morgana. "We all knew that this day could come. All of this training has to be for something," he said wistfully.

Morgana tried to keep on a brave face, but her eyes misted up. She picked at his Starfighter patch. "You show them Mandalorians that you earned this patch…you're the best of the best."

He laughed quietly. "Only with you, babe," he said, stroking her blonde locks.

She grabbed him like she would lose him forever. "You come back to me, you hear. We'll be waiting…me and Dustil."

He gave her a long, deep kiss like his life depended on it. Finally, he broke the embrace and opened the door. He looked over to his son and nodded. "You're the man of the house now. Take care of your mother."

With that, Lieutenant Carth Onasi slung his bag over his shoulder and left his family behind.

At the jungle moon of Dxun, Mandalore's forces crushed a Republic fleet. Soon, Republic forces across the galaxy were in retreat. Lieutenant Onasi was immediately deployed to a forward base to defend the Republic against the onslaught of the Mandalorians. Commander Karath made Carth his wingman as the squadron boarded the Republic Warship _Furious_, a fleet carrier.

In their first major battle, Saul and Carth flew valiantly against the Mandalorians, but Mandalore outwitted the politically minded Admiral Vrex and the Republic forces fell back in confusion.

Two starfighters powered down in the hangar of the ship and canopies opened. One starfighter bore blackened, sooty marks from laser damage. As Saul jumped out of the cockpit of his fighter, he stormed inside. Seeing Carth, he ranted, "A lot of good people got killed today because of damn politics. These hacks from the Senate have no clue what is going on out here. They appoint one incompetent admiral after another. It's amazing we aren't all dead by now!"

Carth's flightsuit hung in tatters as blood oozed down his chest. His face was sooty and grim. "Saul, I know it's bad, but we shouldn't speak like that. The Republic is all we have."

"We might not have it for very long if we keep getting politicians like Vrex," Saul answered with disgust. "I hear he's already looking for scapegoats to blame this disaster on." He looked down at Carth's wound. "You better get that checked out, old man. It's going to leave a nasty scar."

Carth chuckled and returned a shrug. He was an upbeat person, who brought a smile to a crowd in the darkest of times...his faith and his family kept him strong. "Well, I'm going to have to have something to show Dustil when we whoop those Mandalorians."

Saul's mood changed on the spot. He grinned and slapped Carth on the back. "Go check it out. That's an order, Onasi. I can't have you dying on me. Morgana would never let me live it down."

Dutifully, the Lieutenant went to the Medical Bay and got a few kolto packs. He headed back to his quarters and went right to the intercom. He watched the vidletter sent by Morgana. He'd seen it a dozen times now, but never tired of watching it. With a sad smile, she told him to hurry back. Dustil stood behind her with an oblong ball. "Daddy, I miss you."

He inserted a blank disk into the recorder and turned it on. "Morgana, Dustil…I think about you every minute. The war is not going well…."

**The Mandalorian War**

Two and a half years into the war, everything was still going Mandalore's way. The Republic forces were desperately trading territory for time: time to build new ships and train more men for the meat grinder. The Republic Senate begged the Jedi for help, but the Order refused to intervene. The irony of the situation was lost on the Chancellor as he departed the Council Chambers on Coruscant. It was not too long ago that Supreme Chancellor Ptolemeus had turned away numerous diplomats from worlds being ravaged by the Mandalorians.

The videos that Carth received in recent months showed Morgana looking older and more worn. "I know that you have to do this, Carth, but Dustil needs a father. I'm having trouble with him. I'm sorry…. So many of the other children have lost their parents. We should just count ourselves lucky."

Carth too, was beginning to show signs of stress. His normally upbeat attitude had become more sullen and impatient. He sighed and put his head in his hands as he watched the vidletter. There would be yet another sortie to fly soon.

Within the Vortex Sector, General Burnslider had devised a counteroffensive designed to halt the Mandalorian advance. Burnslider was a cousin to Chancellor Ptolemeus and had been appointed to command the combined forces of the Republic. Despite his having designed a nifty blaster carbine, the General had never commanded a unit larger than a battalion.

**Command Briefing**

In a large auditorium, officers and men from the Grand Army of the Repulic gathered to hear their commander's plan to destroy the Mandalorians. Carth and Saul sat near the front to get a better view. Carth looked around and saw a couple of familiar faces. "Dol, Jordo, what are you doing here?"

Sergeant Dol Grenn and Technician Jordo Crae were friends of his from Telos. Dol, a crusty old soldier, extended his hand. "Well, as I live and breath, sir. It's good to see you."

Carth took Dol's hand and shook it, followed by Jordo's. "Aren't you getting too old for this stuff, Dol?"

"Never. Telos was getting boring anyway."

Jordo piped in, "I think we got them bastards this time, Carth. The general is a real winner here."

Saul just rolled his eyes at that, but said nothing. Onasi bit his lip. "I hope so, Jordo. For all of our sakes." He took a deep breath. "Say, have you seen Morgana and Dustil? I've been a bit worried about them."

Jordo shrugged and shook his head. "Sorry boss, I shipped out of Telos a few months ago. I'm doing engine maintenance on shuttles. Not exciting, but a valuable skill nonetheless."

At that, the general walked onto the stage with his entourage. "Room, ten-hut!" someone called and the assembly stood in unison. The general was stout with a bald pate and bushy sideburns. His cheeks were as rosy as a baby's. A colonel looked out onto the gathering and added, "I would like to present General Burnslider, Commander in Chief of the Grand Army of the Republic!" Thunderous applause greeted the man, but Saul stood, unmoving.

The general moved in and took the microphone as his entourage primped and preened him. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to unveil to you the destruction of the Mandalorians."

A holographic image of the strategic situation appeared and one system became lit.

"My plan is to insert engineers near this key Mandalorian system and build a subspace corridor, bridging the gap between systems to deliver Republic forces on the poorly defended backdoor of the Mandalorians. This will force the Mandalore to fall back and defend his rear. We will then link up our fleets and crush the enemy between them. I have named this offensive Operation PONTOON BOAT."

It was a great plan…in theory.

Once Operation PONTOON BOAT had been kicked off, the engineers became bogged down with equipment and logistical problems. The subspace corridor took much longer to implement than anticipated. Political pressure from the senators forced the General to continue the operation despite warnings from the Republic Intelligence Service. Also, supplies became diverted to political causes, robbing the Republic Fleet of its power. Meanwhile, the Mandalorians became aware of the presence of intruders and made their own plans.

In another command briefing, General Burnslider and his entourage took the stage proudly before a captive audience.

"Soldiers of the Republic, the corridor is finally complete. Tomorrow will be our date with destiny," the general declared. "When my trap unfolds, I will drive Mandalore from Republic space and be on Malachor Five within a month."

Again, the crowd, minus Saul, stood and applauded. Carth shook his fist in the air. "This is it, Jordo!" he hollered.

"I can feel it, Carth. We're going to win this one."

When the Republic Fleet jumped into hyperspace, a sense of hope permeated the ranks. Saul sat with Carth in the briefing room as the younger man tried to keep his spirits up. "Saul, we're going to win this one. We have the element of surprise."

Saul shook his head. "Burnslider's just another political hack, old man," he said in a monotone. "I've not seen a leader yet, who got there on merit. Burnslider's got his own agenda. He wants to be Chancellor one day."

Carth pursed his lips. "Saul, I've got to believe in something. I can't let my hope die."

The older officer forced a smile and patted his friend on the shoulder. "I just hope you're right, old man…I just hope you're right."

As the fleet dropped out of hyperspace at the end of the subspace corridor, sensors began to show heavy concentrations of Basilisk Droids. There would be no surprise. In fact, the Mandalorians were heavily dug in within the planetary system.

Still determined, Burnslider deployed his fleet in a grand, parade-like formation and ordered them forward. The fighters and ships moved forward in close order, reminiscent of the holiday reviews on Coruscant. In one of the lead fighters, Saul mumbled, "We're going to be slaughtered."

Mandalore's heavy planetary artillery began tearing holes in the Republic formations, but on they came, throwing themselves bravely onto the enemy's defenses. Saul led his squadron at the thickest concentration of enemy defenses, near a gray moon. They were turned back time and time again, with ever increasing losses. During the final assault, Saul's fighter was hit and spun out of control.

The attack had failed.

"Arrrgh!" Saul raged as he shut down his port engine and activated his fire suppressant system. "This isn't war, it's simply murder! Our leaders have sold us out."

As the Mandalorians prepared to launch a counterattack to finish the battered Republic fleet, Carth pulled his starfighter alongside Saul's. "It looks pretty bad. We need to RTB immediately. I'll call for priority clearance." Saul's starfighter was leaking plasma and they would have to return to base quickly before the situation deteriorated.

Saul fumed, pounding his fist on the side of the cockpit. "Our ship's gone. We've had it! Burnslider's running away." From a distance, their proud ship could be seen burning.

Carth sighed. He glanced down at the datalinked image of the collapse of the Republic attack. It would be over soon.

_I'm sorry Morgana…Dustil…Just know that I love you and my thoughts are always with you from whatever oblivion I go to._

As Carth continued to watch his datalink, a mass of dots appeared on the edge of his display; something was moving in behind the Mandalorians. By the transponder codes, it looked to be another Republic Fleet.

_What? This cannot be. There are no other Republic forces anywhere near us. Was this part of Burnslider's plan?_

He watched as the Republic ships darted between the planets, using them for cover and then rapidly closed with the Mandalorian Basilisk Droids and larger vessels. Within minutes, the left wing of the Mandalorian defense disintegrated.

**Aboard the Mandalorian Flagship**

Aboard the Mandalorian flagship, the Mandalore watched proudly as his line held against repeated attacks from General Burnslider's fleet. He was impressed by the stubborn bravery of the Republic pilots. "These men…they do us honor with their determination. They are not the sheep that we slaughtered in our initial invasion." The Mandalore looked around the bridge and even some of his men cheered to honor their worthy opponents. The armored fist of the Mandalorians nodded – his warriors were eager and well-trained and he would have to unleash their fury soon. They would carry the day and drive the Republic back to Coruscant.

"Prepare my Basilisk Droid. I shall lead the final assault personally," the dark-haired warrior declared as he donned the Helmet of The Mandalore and strode to the hangar bay. He launched along with his personal guard and rocketed toward the shattered Republic fleet to finish them for good.

Deep in the void of space, Mandalore targeted a Republic carrier and swept in, firing lasers and ion weapons. Explosions tore through the hull of the carrier and flames spouted into space.

"Victory is life!" he called to his brave warriors, turning back to regroup for a second pass.

A large warrior in blue armor near him whooped and pulled alongside his leader. The Mandalorians returned to their lines and reformed for the final push. Then, an alert swept through their ranks. Loud klaxons sounded in the Mandalore's headset and he looked down at his tactical display.

Republic forces were striking from the rear.

Atop his personal droid, Mandalore stared in awe as the Republic fighters swept through his ranks like daggers. All around them, Basilisk Droids and starfighters erupted into plasma and flame. In the distance, the Mandalorian capital ships were surrounded and under fire.

"Reform in the center!" he ordered his fleet, but he saw that it was too late – they were caught with their pants down. The Republic ships managed to get close enough so that he could not fire without hitting his own forces. His own defenses became an obstacle as units could not maneuver and support each other. Under a furious assault from the new Republic force, the Mandalorian line vanished in a cloud of debris.

For the first time in their history, the Mandalorians fled.

The proud Mandalore's jaw fell open as Republic starfighters swooped down on him and his guard, vaporizing scores of Basilisk Droids.

The Mandalorian in blue armor grasped him by the arm. "Mandalore, we must counterattack! Our honor is at stake," the large warrior yelled over the commlink.

The Mandalore shook the hand off. "Canderous…now is not the time. We shall have our revenge soon enough. We shall fall back and regroup. Do as I say."

Canderous of the Clan Ordo grunted and called for his element to retreat. He sneered as he turned his backside toward the enemy. Unfortunately for this proud warrior, it would not be the last time.

**A Victory Celebration**

In the aftermath of the victory, morale in the Republic soared. Carth was back in the Squadron Lounge, drinking a Tarisian Ale amid the euphoria of the men. Saul approached him and said, "Damn, I thought we were hosed for sure. You did good out there, old man. I won't forget it. Hey, there is a celebration later. You ought to come. We needed this win…bad."

Still with a broad smile, Carth shook his head. "Naw, thanks though. I'm going to record a vidletter for home."

"Hah, you're a lucky man, Carth."

The Lieutenant nodded, giddy with joy. "Don't you know it. Morgana is my rock. Hey Saul, who were those guys, who saved our bacon? I'd like to shake their hands."

Saul developed a funny look, a half smile showing some doubt. "Scuttlebutt says that the commander is a Jedi and that she's barely an adult. It can't be true, but that's what I'm hearing."

"She?"

"Yah," answered Saul. "Her name's Revan. I don't know how she sweet talked the Supreme Chancellor into giving her a command, but I'm going to kiss her feet. She achieved something in a day that the last five admirals could not."

"Well, true or not, I'd like to shake her hand sometime. You have fun Saul. I'll see you later," Carth said as he rose to return to his quarters. His step was lighter and his face relaxed. He rubbed his clean-shaven chin and inserted a viddisk. "Victory is ours, my love."

**At the Front**

From that point on, the Republic went on the offensive. The Mandalorian resistance was always stubborn, but something had happened within the Republic ranks after their victory. Carth watched as the fleet was rapidly reorganized: Support units were drawn from the front lines to become Force Multipliers, increasing the effectiveness of the battle fleets; Logistical support improved and corruption was rooted out; morale was well tended and pay was increased; inefficient and bureaucratic regulations were removed; and most of all, leaders were promoted on the basis of merit and not through political connections. Revan seemed to be everywhere, tending to the needs of the troops and improving the quality of equipment, but for some reason, Carth never got to see her.

Saul's enthusiasm for the new commander soared. His conversations with Carth were always, "Revan this" and "Revan that". Through his skill, he was given a Captaincy and elevated to command a fleet carrier and he chose Carth to become the XO of the 157th Fighter Squadron aboard his ship, the _Reprisal_. There, Carth met his Squadron Commander, Forn Dodonna, a stern woman of great ability.

In his new, larger quarters, Carth leaned back in a comfortable chair. He hung several of his battle decorations on a Republic flag in the corner. "Mandalore…we're coming for you now."

**The Battle of Ando**

Amid the ferocity of another battle in another star system, the Republic fleet was licking its wounds after a Mandalorian strike force had pounded them. Burning ships and debris floated aimlessly as Captain Saul Karath and Commander Dodonna looked on.

"They've bloodied us pretty good, but I have a plan," Saul said and examined the tactical display.

Forn looked it over and shook her head. "I don't know, sir. The Mandalorians are at extreme range. Our strike force may not make it. We could lose the whole group."

Saul turned to face her and his eyes twinkled. "But we have Carth Onasi. Get me Admiral Revan."

A bluish hologram of the young woman appeared in the center of the bridge. "Captain Karath, I hear that the battle goes ill for the fleet. Where is Admiral Strayling? Is he not in command?"

"I'm afraid that Admiral Strayling was badly wounded in the last attack. I am temporarily in command of the Eight Fleet."

Revan nodded and then smiled at Saul. "Then I know that my people are in good hands. I am conducting the invasion of Ando and could rendezvous with you in half a day to counterattack."

Saul shook his head. "Admiral, your operation is more important. I am seeking your approval to launch a strike against the enemy fleet at long range."

"I trust your judgment, Captain. Proceed with my blessing. I am depending on you to succeed."

Saul's heart pounded in his chest and he wanted nothing more than to please this woman, to show her that her trust in him was warranted. He turned to Forn. "I've never felt this way about any other admiral. She's won my heart." He punched the intercom with gusto. "Carth, old man. Get your birds in the air. We're getting some payback."

Saul played his huge gamble by launching his strike at the extreme range of his attack force. The gamble paid off as Carth's judicious use of fuel got them to the Mandalorian Fleet as they were rearming. Republic attack craft and torpedo bombers tore through the Mandalorians, cutting them to shreds.

After Saul had jumped the fleet to recover the attack force, low on fuel, he met Carth and Forn in the hangar bay. As Lieutenant Onasi slid down the ladder from the cockpit, Saul wrapped him up in a bear hug and handed him an ornate box. Carth gave him an odd look, but opened the box. Within it, were a series of rank pips and a medal.

Saul nodded. "Congratulations, Lieutenant Commander Onasi. Revan herself authorized this. She wanted to be here personally, but she had fleet matters to attend to."

Forn and Jordo Crae clapped him on the back and Carth held his medal up. "For Telos!" he called.

Carth smiled broadly; much of his old self was returning.

**At the Front**

Captain Saul Karath stood in the briefing room off his flagship as his crew, his people, came to attention. This was something he had come to love – the protocol of leadership and the power that it gave him…and he was doing it for the greater good.

"Take your seats!" bellowed Carth as he came up to the podium beside Saul and Forn. "We have an intelligence update for you all," he said as he looked down at Jordo and Dol with a wink.

"In the last few long months, the Mandalorians have been pressed further and further into their own territory on all fronts. Under Admiral Revan's guidance, the fleet continues to up the OP tempo, keeping the enemy off balance and unable to regroup. Admiral Revan has devised a novel use of deception, which has allowed the Republic to liberate numerous worlds, including a small system called Gonami."

Carth paused for a moment and then announced, "Men and women of the Republic Fleet, the tide has officially turned."

He was greeted by thunderous applause and he gazed up into the lights, developing a faraway look. During this time, Carth never took his mind off of his ultimate goal: to return home.

Eventually, long-range strikes on the Mandalorian Homeworld, Malachor V, became a reality and Carth took hope that the war would soon be over. One day, as he walked to the daily briefing, Saul and Forn caught him. Saul smiled broadly. "Carth, old boy, this is it. We are going to kick off OPERATION CHECKMATE, the invasion of Malachor Five."

Carth wasn't sure if he should be as excited. This could end the conflict, but the casualties would be staggering. The Mandalorians were not known for surrendering or negotiating. However, Carth knew that the way home was through Malachor.

**The Invasion of the Malachor System**

In the darkness of space, neither night nor day mattered. Only the twinkling of distant stars could be seen with the yellow sun of the Malachor System dominating the view. Seven planets of varying size and composition orbited the massive ball of fusion, floating calmly through the void, oblivious to the needs and wants, fears and rages of the millions of sentients engaged in a life and death struggle within the system.

Simply, coldly put, the heavens were deaf to the cries of the doomed.

Suddenly, the darkness was lit by the flashes of thousands of turbolasers, reds, yellows, and greens, streaking across the vastness of empty space. Orange puffs of gas occasionally appeared to mark the end of a life or several lives. A wall of white starfighters bore down upon a waiting foe – the unstoppable force colliding with the immovable object.

Within one, tiny craft sat Republic pilot, Lieutenant Commander Carth Onasi, graduate of the touted Space Warfare School, loyal officer, fast friend, faithful husband, and doting father.

Leading a flight of four, Carth maneuvered obliquely to a squadron of Basilisk Droids and starfighters, backed by a defensive satellite. On his command, his flight launched concussion missiles, their rocket trails streaking behind them toward the Mandalorians.

On the right edge of Carth's sensor display, he could see the Basilisk Droids begin evasive maneuvering, but he knew his probability of kill was high. A fireball in the distance brought a smile to his lips.

"Fox One kill, bandit, one-one-zero, twenty klicks. Gold Flight, snap toward the bandits."

In well-coordinated unison, the flight turned left and accelerated toward the confused mass of mounted droids.

"Gold Leader, enemy starfighters are coming up fast," advised the controller who was overseeing the mission. Carth would have to make this quick or he'd be facing overwhelming odds.

He jammed the throttle open, letting his astromech droid handle the stress on the craft. With his left hand, he uncaged the seeker head of his infrared missile, letting it scan for its own target. The nice, hot plume of a Basilisk Droid caught its attention and Carth was rewarded by a high-pitched growl.

"Gold Leader, Fox Two. Gold flight, wingover, my mark…now!"

The Mandalorians reacted to the launch of another wave of missiles while setting up an attack run on the Republic flight. Suddenly, Gold Flight pitched their noses upward like rearing cobras and reversed their direction of flight, leaving the Mandies to eat missiles.

Carth's infrared missile homed in on a Basilisk Droid like a hound dog, keeping an image of the hot, infrared plume on its supercooled seeker head. The Mandalorian warrior astride the droid veered sharply away, dropping heated flares to decoy the missile, but it was too late.

Like a snake striking, the missile shot past the burning flares and slammed into the body of the droid, penetrating its durasteel hide. A meter into its metal flesh, the warhead of the missile detonated, sending hot gas and shards of flaming metal throughout the droid's guts. The Mandalorian warrior atop the mechanical beast had no time to scream as gouts of fire and molten durasteel enveloped him.

The kill registered on Carth's datalink. "Down ya go! Fox Two kill, bandit. That's one Mandie closer to being with you, babe," he said, kissing his fingertip and touching the picture of his wife, Morgana, that was on the instrument panel.

Carth was brought back to reality when his Sensor Warning Receiver blared, letting him know that Mandalorian starfighters had locked him up. A giant spike appeared at the 6 o'clock position of the display. "Spike, Six O'clock. Gold Flight is running cold," he said, letting everyone know he was retiring from the fight. He keyed his mike again. "Forn, you better be ready to rumble."

A woman's voice came back over the commlink. "You doubt Revan's plan?" she answered in jest. "Just keep running, Onasi."

"Awww, I'm tired of running, Dodonna," he said with a mock whine. "I much prefer advancing."

"You just keep your sorry hide alive or I'll never hear the end of it from Morgana."

"Roger that, Commander. I wouldn't want the likes of you or Saul raising my Dustil."

A chime sounded in Carth's helmet, he had reached the waypoint. Once again, he pitched the nose of his starfighter up, reversing directions in an instant. His datalink flooded with new symbols, showing Forn Dodonna's starfighters tearing into the defensive satellite and coming up behind the Mandalorians.

Carth swung the nose of his craft downward, raking a Mandalorian with turbolaser fire. Streaks of light sizzled into its fuselage and a stubby wing separated with an explosion. The Mandalorian tumbled erratically, spewing plasma and sparks around Carth's bird before erupting into hot gas.

"Whoa! Guns kill…that was close."

Blinking twice, he shook his head and pushed the throttle forward, gathering velocity. _One step closer, babe…one step closer._ He glanced again at the picture of Morgana and young Dustil and winked. He would be coming home if he had to put a bolt in the Mandalore's head himself to do it.

"Don't be a hero, Carth. Dustil needs a father. This is the final battle…don't get careless," Forn chastised.

"Hey, careful is my middle name."

Two Mandalorian starfighters whizzed past him, guns blazing and Carth's shields flashed. In a flash, he saw that one was a clan leader and he yanked his stick in that direction. "Gold Leader, tally ho, two bandits, seven o'clock. I'm engaged neutral."

Carth brought the muzzles of his cannon across the enemy flight and unleashed a snap shot of turbolaser fire. Energy laced into the leader's wingman at the engine mount, spraying fire over the compressors. Ion fuel in the combustion chamber vaporized, blowing the compressor and turbine blades apart at high velocity. Sharp shards of durasteel shredded the thin skin of the Mandalorian starfighter and it flew apart like a burst balloon.

"Down ya go! Guns kill on the trailer. I'm on the leader."

Carth powered back up and accelerated ahead. The Mandalorian wheeled over as Carth had done and now they stood, face to face, muzzle to muzzle.

Carth saw the plume of heat erupt from the Mandie's engines, propelling him forward. This would be a joust in the depths of space. At maximum speed and high aspect angle, there would be time for only one shot and then, one would need to veer away to avoid collision.

"You want to play chicken? Here we go."

In slow motion, the Mandalorian stafighter grew in Carth's canopy until he could see the deadly smile of his enemy.

Nose to nose with the Mandalorian Starfighter, Carth grit his teeth and curled back his lips. The enemy grew rapidly in his forward canopy as the distance closed. On his HUD, a bright green circle began spinning over the target, letting him know he was within firing distance.

Carth took a deep breath, now able to just see the leering face of his Mandalorian enemy. Suddenly, brilliant flashes of light erupted from the muzzles of the Mandalorian's cannon and streaks of turbolaser fire bolted at Carth.

A single bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, but no other sign of fear or stress appeared on his face. Training took over and he pressed the trigger, unleashing his own brand of destruction.

In this brief joust of death, both warriors were now at full velocity, their combat taking place in the blink of an eye. Turbolaser fire lashed along both fighters, shields lighting up the darkness of space.

Energy tore through the Mandalorian's deflectors and scored the fuselage of the starfighter. Bolts splattered on the thin metal, sizzling through the skin into the interior of the ship, slicing though electronics and control actuators. In a millisecond, the Mandalorian's thrusters locked in the climb position, pitching his nose upward.

Carth blinked as the enemy flashed by him, clipping his vertical stabilizer, sending a shower of sparks behind him. On pure instinct, he slammed down on his left thruster peddle, yawing his craft around. Despite the vacuum of space, considerable inertia washed over him and his vision grayed as blood rushed from his brain.

The pilot grunted hard, squeezing his abdomen through the pain and dizziness. As his vision returned, his attention was drawn to the blinking red lights on his Master Caution Panel.

He had been hit too.

"_Warning…life support systems damaged…thruster control damaged…engine fire right…."_

"Dammit," he muttered as his practiced hands flew over the damage control systems. "Tee-Two, help me out here," he called as the hiss of an oxygen leak became noticeable. The little droid on the dorsal surface desperately shut down the engine and doused the fire while trying to plug the leak.

Carth shook his head. _I gotta get back in the fight._

He looked back out into space, scanning for his enemy and his blood ran cold. The Mandalorian starfighter, nearly shot to pieces, had come about and was lining up for a shot. Hot plasma poured from ragged holes in the skin of the craft and flames licked up into the cockpit of the Mandie. Any sane pilot would have ejected, but this was a clan leader. He would burn with his craft to take Carth with him.

In what seemed like an eternity, Carth watched the flame shrouded Mandalorian's nose inch toward him, its cannon coming within firing parameters. Onasi pushed the throttle forward to evade, but his good engine screamed in protest.

"Thruster control, inop," he called, hoping his wingmen could hear him. He keyed his mike, letting any friendly know where he was. "Gold Leader is Bullseye, two-five-zero, fifteen klicks…I need a hand."

Carth looked down at the holoimage of Morgana and Dustil. _Gods, I'm not going to make it this time._

Desperate fingers punched buttons on the instrument panel, rerouting systems. Red lights turned to green.

"I'm back in business. Ready to rumble!" he uttered in near disbelief.

In an insane maneuver, he slammed the stick into his right thigh while firing the ventral thrusters. It popped him up and flipped him over like a beetle as turbolaser bolts tore through empty space where he had been.

Carth saw the burning Mandalorian's evil grin vanish. He pressed the trigger, unleashing his cannon.

"Guns kill, off my nose," he declared as pieces of flaming wreckage bounced off of his starfighter.

Carth released a long breath and pressed his back into the seat, closing his eyes.

"Glad to see you still around. That was some damn fine flying, Onasi," came Forn Dodonna's voice over the commlink.

"About time you got here, Dodonna…I'm pretty beat up, take me home."

As the other starfighters escorted him back to the carrier for repairs, he looked down at beautiful Morgana. The hologram gazed back at him, seemingly telling him that she would be there when he returned. The force of her will could be felt, filling him with hope.

On his way back to his carrier, he watched in horror as a Basilisk Droid dove into a Republic cruiser. "They're committing suicide!" he said to Forn, unable to intervene. _The quality of Mandalorian pilots has declined so far that they have to kill themselves to hurt us,_ he thought, his anger at the enemy rising.

Then, his radio crackled. On a common frequency, in the clear, a message rang out for the combatants of both sides.

Mandalore's deep, gravelly voice sounded over the radio, drawing Carth's attention, "Jedi Revan, it is I, Mandalore of the Unified Clans." Static and feedback screeched from the headset momentarily while Carth sat, intent on his every word.

"I seek you out in honorable combat," he continued, his voice calm and even. "I offer you this…should you be victorious, the Unified Clans will bow to you and no other. Should I remain standing, the Republic shall leave our space and we will fight you no more. What do you say, Revan of the Jedi?" he said and then grunted his resolve.

"Let us meet in battle one final time. My only wish is to cross blades with you, face to face, as it was meant to be."

Carth raised an eyebrow in shock. _This is unheard of. Mandalore must know the end is near. _

Unexpectedly, Mandalore received an answer. A woman's voice, cold and gritty, sounded over the radio. "Mandalore of the Unified Clans, I accept your challenge, though it is of no advantage to me," she said. "Know this…I could obliterate your entire, miserable race, but I wish to spare my brave fleet further losses, and, more importantly, I wish to look into your eyes as I take your life," she added and then paused for effect.

"Cease fire and we shall meet on the surface outside your smoking ruin of a city in one hour." A shriek sounded as Revan terminated the connection.

Carth got a chill as she spoke. _I would never want to cross that woman._

Suddenly, the shooting stopped. Forn mustered the Squadron and Carth got a new bird to fly CAP over the _Reprisal_. Time ticked off slowly as Carth counted the minutes.

Then, the radio crackled. "Mandalore is slain."

Lieutenant Commander Carth Onasi sat in his cockpit, stunned by the words. Then, a low moan escaped his lips. The war was over and he was going home to see Morgana and Dustil. He looked down at the holoimage of his wife and he wept for joy.

**Coruscant**

In the aftermath of the battle, Carth stood in the stands overlooking the surrender ceremony as a flurry of fireworks flashed overhead. Bright bursts of reds, greens, and oranges filled the evening sky. Revan wanted to play this event up for the folks back home. She could be melodramatic, but she got results. Carth watched as the tiny figures on the stage walked about, making a grand spectacle. One by one, the distant Mandalorians came up and kissed the feet of a dark-haired woman. One blue armored warrior lay prostrate before her. By her side was a tall, blond-haired man in a red body suit.

Carth strained his eyes to get a better view. He turned to Forn. "That must be Revan. I can't see them very well from here. You know, I don't even know what our commander looks like up close. I should have brought my binos."

Forn laughed. "Well, we peons get the stands. Saul is down there, hobnobbing with Revan and Malak. He's going to be an admiral so I hear."

"He sure made out well enough in this war and he's one of the few to deserve it. You know, Forn, he's been my mentor since pilot training. I'd be nothing without him."

"He's definitely one of the heroes of this long and horrible tragedy. He did the right thing attaching us to Revan and Malak right away. Hey, I think that's General T'Sing and Jedi Bandon."

Carth peered over several heads and strained his eyes again. "I think you're right. Bandon was as fierce fighter to be sure. I remember when he and Revan were with the ground pounders on Dxun. The Army was still pretty green back then. Along with Malak, they rallied the broken battalions and led them to victory. They were inspirational. Now, that General T'Sing…she never seemed to care much for the troops under her command. That's just my opinion, but her units always seemed to suffer immensely in their campaigns."

"Good thing she was in command of the ground forces and not the fleet, eh Carth?"

"Isn't that the truth? Now that Sion dude…very strong, but no personality."

Forn chuckled. "Now now, Carth, the Jedi did not intervene to entertain us. We should just be thankful that there Force powers came to our assistance when they did. It could very well be the Mandalore down there with us kissing his feet."

Carth wrinkled his face in distaste. "I'd sooner be dead than bow to a Mandalorian."

"You and me both."

Carth then smiled and looked up at the darkening sky, saying a quiet prayer to Morgana. "I'm coming home, babe. We'll be together again."

**Telos**

The homecoming was as joyous as could be. Along with Jordo and Dol Grenn, the heroic pilot stepped off of the shuttle and immediately saw his family. Rushing forward, Morgana wrapped Carth up, squealing with joy. Even Dustil gave a big smile, but somehow, it seemed forced. Carth saw that the boy had changed, becoming darker and more melancholy.

Morgana looked radiant. Her blonde hair was curled and she wore the stunning dress from their engagement. "Carth, I've waited so long for this moment," she said as tears streamed down her face.

Carth's eyes misted up and he wiped his nose. "As have I, babe. You look magnificent. The war is over…it's all over. We can begin our lives again."

"Once you've settled on Telos, there will be many jobs that you could take. I hear Dol already has a job in the TSF."

This time, it was Carth's smile that was forced. "Hmmm, we'll see about that."

Later, as Carth and Morgana lay in bed, the perspiration cooling on their skin, he thought about his future and the future of his family. "Morgana, I know we discussed my getting out of the Fleet, but the war is over. I can make us a great future by staying in."

Morgana's expression changed. Shock and anger crept into her face. "Wait, Carth. You promised. No more wars, no more deployments…Dustil needs a father, not a legend!" she said, pulling away from him.

"I know, I know…It's just that Saul is going to be an admiral. His star is on the rise. We could go places, be somebody."

Morgana leapt out of bed, her tone shifting instantly. She threw on a robe and looked back at him, her eyes afire. "Fine, go somewhere, be somebody. Just don't expect to have a son when you're finished."

Carth bit his lip, but his mind was made up.

**In the Inner Rim – Months Later**

Several months passed and Carth had heard rumors of the disappearance of Revan and much of the fleet. He had signed on for another tour and Morgana was not pleased. To appease her, Carth had taken a post as an instructor at the Starfighter Weapons School, a nice, stable post.

He flew daily missions with his student, Lieutenant Tikal, a tough Zabrak and counted his blessings.

_My career is at its pinnacle. I know Dustil will turn out all right. It's just a phase...he'll grow out of it._

One day, after a training mission with Tik, Saul came to him as he sat at the bar of the O-Club. He patted his friend on the back.

"Carth, old boy, here we are again. Just like the old days…you and me, closing down the O-Club."

Carth grinned and took a swig of his drink. "Congrats, Saul. Or should I say, Admiral Karath?"

"Hah, cut the crap, old boy. It's me, remember? Boy, we did some fancy flying in our day."

Carth nodded. Saul went on to bring up the dark days, when the Republic Fleet was led by incompetent political appointees, which got thousands killed. "The Senate was so full of themselves. They thought they were gods, but Revan proved them wrong. If it wasn't for her, we'd all be slaves of Mandalore."

"Do you remember the Serocco Campaign?" he continued as he grabbed his own drink. "We flew close support for the legion to take that damn hill."

Carth nodded solemnly. "I remember. General T'Sing led her corps into the maelstrom, taking over thirty percent casualties. They were bogged down in the ravines until Revan ordered us in. Then, she led the final assault that swept the Mandalorians away."

Saul slid his empty glass over and motioned for a refill. "I can still see her, swatting away bolts and urging the men forward. She was oblivious to danger."

"You know, Saul, I have no idea what she looks like up close."

"All I can say, old boy, is that she is pure inspiration."

Then, Saul lowered his voice and spoke softly into Carth's ear. "Carth, old boy, I'm going to tell you something and you _need_ to listen. Revan is our future, not these bloated politicians, who care only for themselves and their next boondoggle. Her vision is beyond imagining. The Republic would be a utopia."

Carth moved away and furrowed his brows. "Her vision? Saul, what are you saying?"

"Shush! I'm saying Revan is our future and you would be wise to be a part of it. There is a movement underfoot."

Carth recoiled in horror. "Saul," he said, seething. "This is madness! Are you speaking of treason? Don't be a fool."

Saul sneered. He stepped off of his stool and began to walk away. Carth saw a different man from the mentor and friend that he had known for so long. A dark fire radiated in Saul's eyes, a fire full of arrogant pride and ambition. "Fool? Fine, old boy, fine. I gave you your chance."

With that, the two men separated never to meet again until their final confrontation.


End file.
